gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Suit Gundam EX:SEED
Mobile Suit Gundam EX:SEED 'is a side-story series in progress that is intended to be tied into ''Mobile Gundam SEED Astray, taking place in Cosmic Era 75, a year after the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War and two months after the surfacing of Librarian Works. It is part of the Consequence Project, a project to devise sequels for many existing Gundam series, and is also a revival of an earlier side-story work, where it was titled Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Sequent. Plot The year is Cosmic Era 75, and continued military operations by separate ZAFT and Earth Alliance forces to push back attacks by Librarian Works enters its third month. When news breaks out that the organization's base is discovered within an asteroid, ZAFT proceeds to prepare to mount a large-scale assault to end the threat. Shinn Asuka heads into space to partake in the operation. Fukai Wright, newly commisioned ZAFT pilot arrives at Carpentaria Base. There, he begins duty under Lunamaria Hawke, an elite pilot and veteran of the Second Bloody Valentine War. On the proposed date of the operation, Fukai discovers a young girl trying to sneak into the base, but before he can apprehend her, the base comes under attack by unknown forces. The aggressors manage to capture the battleship Rosencrantz, which had docked at the base, and hold its crew hostage. Three unknown pilots then proceed to activate the three experimental Gundam-type mobile suits aboard the ship to lay waste to Carpentaria Base. Fukai sorties in an outdated ZGMF-600 GuAIZ along with the base's forces, but is soundly defeated before a blue and white Gundam-type mobile suit appears, driving off the unknown attackers but running out of power shortly afterwards. Though the battleship and its crew was rescued, ZAFT were unable to recover the three mobile suits, which had escaped. The deactivated MBF-P03R Gundam Astray Blue Frame 2nd Revise is captured by ZAFT forces, along with its pilot, a young boy by the name of Sullivan Neal, who had passed out inside the cockpit, and brought to the infirmary. In the aftermath, Fukai discovers a disturbing fact; history seemed to be repeating itself for the third time, with three experimental mobile suits being stolen, just like the first incident in Cosmic Era 70, during the First Bloody Valentine War, and the second incident in Cosmic Era 73, before the Second Bloody Valentine War. While fearing that a true Third Bloody Valentine War would break out, Fukai is met with the young girl from before, that introduces herself as Lily Thevalley, who asks him to help a wounded and comatose man known as Gai Murakumo. In the midst of all the confusion, he is summoned to board the battleship'' Hrungir'', and, due to his performance during the Carpentaria Base defence, is assigned to a production-color ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited. With the battleship and its crew, including Lunamaria, tasked with pursuing the stolen mobile suits, Fukai sneaks Gai and Lily onto the ship in his attempt to try to help them out. He discovers that ZAFT has assigned the Astray Blue Frame to the battleship, along with Sullivan, to be escorted to the base of Gibraltar. With Lily and Sullivan "reunited", Fukai learns of the history surrounding these two children, and their connection to Gai, Serpent Tail, and the Astray Blue Frame. Fukai, Sullivan, and Lily soon find themselves caught within another war, as they try to solve the mystery of the entity only known as TIDE, all the while facing the threat of an inhumanly-skilled masked Coordinator named 'Adam Zeroes-X'. Characters *Fukai Wright *Gerbera Lunia *Shinn Asuka *Lunamaria Hawke *Sullivan Neal *Kira Yamato *Lily Thevalley *Lowe Guele *Gai Murakumo *Adam Zeroes-X *Athrun Zala *Lacus Clyne *Cagalli Yula Atha *Dearka Elsman *Andrew Waldtfield *Mwu La Flaga *Murrue Ramius *Meyrin Hawke *Rondo Mina Sahaku *Sven Cal Payang *Selene McGriff *Hojo Asuka Mechanics *MBF-P03R Gundam Astray Blue Frame 2nd Revise *ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited *ZGMF-X23V Verse Gundam *ZGMF-X37S Triumph Gundam *ZGMF-X39S Meridian Gundam *ZGMF-X24SHa Chaos Gundam HARMONICS *ORB-02 Gozen *GAT-X303AA Rosso Aegis Gundam *GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam *GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam *FXF-MP01H Exceed Gundam Trivia *As a way of paying respect to its main series, Mobile Suit Gundam EX:SEED is the first spin-off in the Cosmic Era to feature short appearances by the main characters of its main series. This is seen as an inverse to Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray, where characters from Astray would appear in the main series. *The title of the earlier version, ''Mobile Suit Gundam '''SEED Sequent, or rather its latter half, is a play on the word 'subsequent'. *''EX:SEED eventually reveals it is also connected with Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E.73 Stargazer, as Sven Cal Payang and Selene McGriff return with the titular Gundam. This is sensible, as EX:SEED revolves around the DSSD branch, "HED". Category:Stories